El ascensor
by Rawralinne
Summary: Quien dijo que el trabajo no es algo divertido, cuando se trata que tu jefe es ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Sasuke Uhicha,Y Sakura Haruno su galante secretaría , total caos !, pero nada que un divertido viaje por el ascensor no lo arregle!
1. Sufrir las consecuencias de llegar tarde

Aclaraciones:

Este fic ha sufrido de algunos cambios en la historia, pero nada que la altere, espero que sea de su total agrado.

Los personajes en este fic tienes alrededor de 22-25 años.

Todo es alterno a la verdadera serie !

- : indica que hay cambio de escena

Es 100 SasuSaku e incluye otras parejas ;D

SE USAN MAYUSCULAS Y NEGRITAS : para recalcar alguna palabra, indica un grito o voz elevada y cosas sin sentido

y es importante que sabrán maas tarde los detalles del compromiso de sakura y sai, y lo que corresponda con esta pareja.

* * *

Por cierto cabe decir que de antemano les pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía pero no es culpa mia, de nuevo Fan Fiction hace lo que le venga en gana con los archivos uu !

* * *

_Cabe alcarar que Naruto NO me pertenece ! Pertenece al grandioso Masashi Kishimotoaunque este fic y sus ideas si me ertenecen!_

* * *

-RIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIING - Cielos ese maldito aparato algún día lograría volverla loca!.

- Aló -Dijo con cierto deje de irritación, mientras que dificultosamente daba pequeños brincos e intentaba colocarse sus zapatillas.

- Sakura, ¡¿ aún no vienes para acá ?-Pronunció con algo de desesperación y preocupación aquella persona. Pero valla eso sí que la irritó aún más, ¡que acaso no era obvio!.

-No, Ino, se me ha hecho un poco tarde y he tenido un pequeño problemilla...Pero, dime ¿qué ocurre? - Dijo lo más tranquilamente posible y fingiendo un poco de interés.

- es Sasuke, se esta volviendo loco mujer, vale se lo permito un poco por todos sus deberes, pero solo UN POCO - dijo perdiendo la paciencia y gritando como loca.

-discúlpame, pero es que hasta conmigo ha arrasado, y sin desviarme del porque de la llamada, Sakura, el te va a matar - pronuncio preocupadamente.

-Pero, por que lo dices Ino… ¿acaso es que tal mal está? - terminó la frase dando unas pequeñas y apenas audibles risitas.

-Sakura no creo que debas reírte en este momento, es demasiado serio- Vaya eso si que la alarmó.

- Sakura, hoy es la junta del comité y deberías de haber llegado ¡HACE 10 MINUTOS , HACE 10 MINUTOS ! ¿me has escuchado ? - Gritó mientras que por el otro lado de auricular Sakura se quedo estática y sentía como su delgado cuerpo se helaba.

-C-ci-cielos Ino, el ¡va a matarme! - Logró articular trabada, alterada y pausadamente tratando de analizar su situación.

Si algo era seguro en esta vida es que su jefe, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha era única y realmente dedicado en la multimillonaria e importante empresa de su padre, Ubicada al centro de Japón, ¡Dios eso si que no se lo perdonaría!.

-Sakura, lo se, debes llegar lo antes posible, ¡¿entiendes? - pronuncio detalladamente Ino

- Si, Ino lo se, llego en 10 minutos, pero pr favor, POR FAVOR Ino ¡¿me cubres?- un silencio sepulcral.

- Anda, Ino por favor ¿vale ?- Rogaba desesperadamente Sakura

- Cielos, no lo sé Sakura - Dijo una Ino muy insegura.

- Por favor, ¿si?- Rogó una vez más Sakura

- Vale- suspiró derrotadamente.- pero no debes tardarte, ¿entendido?- sentenció finalmente Ino.

-Vale Ino, te adoro eres de lo mejor, en un santiamén estaré allí, ¡lo prometo! - Se apresuró a decir mientras, segundos más tarde colgó el teléfono.

Esta Sakura no tiene remedio Pensaba Ino mientras reía para sus adentros.

-Hasta luego Rexi, nos vemos en la noche, no hagas travesuras eh - Dijo apresuradamente Sakura al momento que pasaba rápidamente sus manos sobre el lomo de su adorado perro "Rexi" , ¡valla nombre más original!

Corrió mientras sostenía su bolso, su maletín de trabajo y su desayuno; era algo vergonzoso para ella el ir corriendo hacia el otro extremo del edificio en el que se ubicaba su apartamento con un tostada semi-embarrada de jalea a medio comer, mientras corría hacia el ascensor.

-Debo darme prisa- Decía para si misma.

Se apresuro a llegar al otro extremo del edificio, mientras pensaba que podría ser una gran atleta por haber corrido aproximadamente unos 250 metros en menos de un minuto. Presionaba desesperadamente el pequeño botoncito del ascensor, era como en aquellas películas donde a la protagonista todo le sale mal.

-Cielos como tarda- se quejaba.

El ascensor anunciaba estar estancado, mientras era abordado por una masa de personas en el tercer piso, ¡el edificio constaba de unos 25 pisos! , ahora se cuestionaba ¿por que diantres había elegido vivir en el más alto?.

Cambio de planes Se apresuro a llegar a los escalones, bajó lo más rápido que sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas le permitían, pero no era nada fácil con unas altísimas y costosas zapatillas atormentándole. Inútiles zapatos, ¿por qué los tuve que comprar? Oh sí, ¡Por que son increíblemente hermosos!.

Bajo atroz y cansadamente, se dirigió a su auto, lo encendió y se apresuró a llegar a su "querido" empleo.

- Señor, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer?- preguntó Hinata, una más de las secretarias de la empresa de Sasuke.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí, quiero que le informes a Haruno-san que inmediatamente se reporte para la junta del comité- Exclamó un irritado Sasuke

- Por supuesto- Respondió apresuradamente Hinata, mientras salía de la oficina.

- Ino, ¿no has visto a Sakura el día de hoy? - preguntó algo alarmada Hinata , puesto que había registrado yatodo el edificio y no había rastro alguno de ella.

- ¿Sakura ?, ella ya viene en camino , me ha pedido de favor que la cubra, puesto que ha tenido algún problemilla- afirmó Ino

- De nuevo - Dijo Hinata con un deje despreocupado

- Si, creo que Sakura tiene problemas, sabes, pero mas bien creo que son amorosos con Sai-kun y... - Decia Ino a Hinata, hasta que fue irrumpida .

- Y tú, Yamanaka como es que puedes afirmar que Haruno-san tiene problemas en su vida amorosa, deberías dedicarte de lleno a tu trabajo en lugar de entrometerte en los asuntos de otras personas- Afirmó un Sasuke con una sonrisa sarcástica, completamente irritado.

- Oh señor Uchiha, y-yo, lo lamento, le ruego que me disculpe- Musito muy nerviosa Ino, y es que ¿desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha le hablaba así? Tanta mala leche y todo por por ¡un simple comentario!.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun , no seas exagerado, mira que solo ha sido un comentario, un simple comentario de mi vida privada, acaso no es eso lo que hacen las amigas, preocuparse de los jaleos que ellas mismas arman - Le cuestiono una voz a sus espaldas, mientras cierta pelirrosa saludaba felizmente a sus compañeros de trabajo y le salvaba el pellejo a su amiga , después de todo le debía una ¿no?.

- Hum, como sea, vámonos - Se apresuro a decir, mientras tiraba de su muñeca y le hacia avanzar a su oficina.

- Ino, ¿te encuentras bien?- rápidamente se le acerco Hinata, intentaba tranquilizarla ya que si no lo hacia la pobre desfallecería allí mismo.

-pero menudo lío en el que me ha metido esa frentona - Decía la Yamanaka intentando despabilarse

Hinata, al Cerciorarse de todo estuviese bien, rió un poco para tranquilizar el "cálido ambiente de trabajo".

- Quiero que me expliques que fue ese comentario, que acaso no te importa...- Exigía respuesta el demandante, el "Gran Sasuke Uchiha", hasta que fue irrumpido por Sakura.

-Pues como lo has escuchado, fue solo un comentario, las cosas entre Sai y yo van de lo más normal - Le explico Tranquilamente Sakura

Ese comentario había sido como un grandísimo puntapié en el hígado del Uchiha, Cielos si había algo que le encantase más que la mismísima Sakura Haruno, No eso era imposible, no había nada ni nadie que le encantase o adorase más que la mismísima Sakura Haruno , le encantaba su forma de ser alegre, serena , tranquila y eso sí , si alguien la hiriese o le hacia enfadar se las vería con él mismo, claro después de la paliza que la mismísima Sakura seguramente le proporcionaría, Desde hace algunos años atrás se le había mentido a la cabeza la arrebatada y loca idea de que ella era "**Suya"**solamentesuya y que cualquiera que siquiera la mirase , tendría seguramente cavada su propia tumba, y eso era algo que seguramente experimentaría con su querido "amigo" Sai, sí, se las vería con el por haberle quitado lo **"Suyo".** El mismo se encargaría de que " el cara de cebolla" ( como el "maduramente" le llamaba) se arrepintiera, si , tal vez experimentaría una muerte lenta y torturuosa ó tal vez una rápida, no, la mejor sería si...

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué pasa? ¿en qué piensas ? - Preguntó curiosa y animadamente Sakura,al ver a un Sasuke estático ,interrumpiendo cada uno de sus arrebatados pensamientos.

-¿Qué? En nada, yo- yo solo pensaba en ti- mintió, mientras sonreía nerviosamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sakura

- ¿estás seguro? Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras- caminó sensualmente hacia el.

- ¿por supuesto!- Le respondió, mientras sentía algo debajo de su entrepierna llamarle constantemente al ver a Sakura tan sensual, tan dispuesta y sólo para él; una media sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro

-Entonces no te molestara que haga esto- Dicha tal frase, posó sus manos en el ahora deseoso cuerpo de Sasuke, Sakura literalmente junto ambos cuerpos sensualmente, con lo cual el cuerpo de Sasuke respondió con un gran bulto entre su pantalón, esa mujer lo estaba matando, la deseaba y esta vez no podría contenerse como la anterior.

_FLASH BACK_

_-ah-ah, Sasuke-kun ¡detente!- rogó una vez más_

_- HMP, no - Negó lenta y desenfrenadamente un muy deseoso Sasuke_

_-Espera, alguien puede venir y...-_

_-Que importa- Respondió indiferente_

_-Pero-_

_-Ya te dije que no me importa, ahora deja de moverte que quiero - _

_-¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono furiosa, sintiéndose utilizada por un miserable deseo carnal, sintiéndose ofendida y haciendo un gran uso de su inhumana fuerza lo arrojó lo suficientemente lejos para marcharse de ahí , vestirse y poder largarse de un buena vez a su apartamento y refunfuñar lo que ella quisiese._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y pensar que ella misma había provocado tanto alboroto aquella vez, pero esta vez ella sabría lo que era tentar al diablo.

- Haruno Sakura, serás castigada por llegar tarde - Dijo un Sasuke sumido en sus agradables pensamientos

El gran sasuke Uchiha ni siquiera pudo terminar sus acalorados pensamientos, puesto que los suaves, rosas y finos labios de la pelirrosa se abalanzaron contra los suyos sin compasión alguna, Sasuke por su parte abrazo a la pelirrosa y la sujeto por las caderas, esta simplemente estiro sus brazos y se aferro al blanco cuello de el, ambos esta vez con el mismo propósito.

Se separaron después de un largo y apasionado beso, pronto las ropas de ambos eran innecesario y volaban por todo el ascensor, haciendo todo más excitante.

- Ok Sa-su-ke - musitó muy lenta y sensualmente, prosiguió - Me veo forzada ha aceptar mi castigo - Sonrío pícaramente para después abalanzarse ferozmente sobre Sasuke, atacando sus labios sin piedad alguna, este correspondió el elocuente y demandante beso, sujetando firmemente a Sakura.

Hubo un ligero parpadeo de luces, para luego quedar en penumbras y atascados ahí mismo, sin importar nada más que sentir el cuerpo del otro allí presente, definitivamente eso era suficiente para ambos.

Rápidamente Sasuke se apodero del blanco y sedoso cuello de la pelirrosa, arrancando suspiros de todas partes, tirando de su cabello hasta dejarlo libre y oler el delicioso perfume que emanaba de esta, tan característico de ella, tan _"Sakura"_pensó Sasuke, mientras ella simplemente se ocupaba en deshacerse de la molesta ropa restante de Sasuke.

Una vez que él estuvo saciado de su cuello, descendió hasta sus hombros para quedar frente a algo que lo tenia perfectamente maravillado, y aún en las penumbras podía deslumbrar el llamativo sujetador rojo de la pelirrosa, era tan sensual, tan provocativo, tan Sexy, lástima que no duraría mucho tiempo en su lugar, tiro traviesamente de este y de un solo jalón lo botó, dejando divisar sus hermosos pechos. Sasuke los miro extasiado como si no hubiese nada mejor en el mundo, aunque no eran muy grandes, para Sasuke eran perfectos: bien dotados y bien torneados, decorados por un fino punto rosa en el centro.

Sasuke no tardo mucho en reaccionar y atrapar uno de sus pechos en la boca, lo tomó desesperadamente, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata por parte de este endureciéndose al instante, mientras Sasuke lo succionaba tal y como si fuese un pequeño y adorable bebe, halándolo, y dando pequeñas mordidas en este, lo cual solo lograba sacar mas y más gemidos por parte de Sakura, quien había dado por terminada su misión y ahora solo se dedicaba a disfrutar el inmenso placer que Sasuke le daba.

Habiéndose recuperado de tan emocionante primer encuentro con los pechos de Sakura y recobrar la "compostura", la tiró de una buena vez al piso, se dispuso a tirar de sus bragas rojas, eran igual de incitantes que el corpiño, pero al final ambos compartirían el mismo destino, estarían vagando en algún parte del grande y espacioso ascensor.

Quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones, si más nada que ocultase su desnudez, Sasuke besó a Sakura, al romper el beso , le dirigió una sola mirada antes de continuar, obteniendo un beso demandante por parte de la pelirrosa.

Se dispuso a continuar, se coloco sobre ella, abriendo sus piernas con sus propias extremidades, preparándola para lo que seguía, Sakura se apoderó de sus labios en un demandante beso, y sin más, Sasuke se adentro en ella.

Sakura no pudo evitar arquearse y gemir sin control ante la nueva intrusión, Sasuke espero unos instantes algúna señal por parte de la pelirrosa que le indicara que podía continuar, Sakura simplemente lo besó, por lo tanto Sasuke creyendo encontrada su señal, continuó con su labor, Sakura Sentía una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien tener a Sasuke dentro de sí, era tan agradable cuando se fusionaban para convertirse en uno solo. Sasuke comenzó acelerar y disminuir la velocidad de las embestidas provocando miles de sensaciones que ahogaban a Sakura en un mar de placer , ambos pronunciaban millones de palabras incoherentes y absurdas , mientras se demostraban el uno al otro cuanto se amaban, Sakura comenzó a gemir descontroladamente mientras arqueaba inevitablemente su cuerpo de tanto placer, al sentir que ambos estaban por tocar el cielo, Sasuke penetró más profundamente el sexo de Sakura, el cuál se humedecía de tanto placer, provocando que Sasuke se excitase más, si es que era posible, cuando Sakura toco el cielo, su sexo se contraía , provocando en Sasuke una inmensa oleada de placer que lo hizo llegar, una vez que hubo dejado esparcida su semilla dentro de Sakura, retiró su virilidad y calló delicadamente sobre ella.

Escuchando su agitada respiración, la cual estaba igual ó más agitada que la de é, alzó su rostro para encontrarse con en de la pelirrosa, con los labios entreabiertos, rojos, por los anteriores y acalorados besos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus hermosos ojos jade cerrados con sus largas y negras pestañas adornándolos, con el seño fruncido, se veía tan hermosa, que podría tomarla otra vez allí mismo, sin embargo, simplemente le dejo un dulce beso, el cuál la pelirrosa correspondió gustosa.

Aún tenía cosas pendientes por hacer y sobre su idea anterior, por supuesto que la cumpliría, el dejaría bien claro que era "**Suya"** y jamás del bastardo de su noviecito, -Hump- refunfuño, ese " carota de cebollín" Jamás podría hacerle el amor como él lo haizo momentos antes, definitivamente se encargaría de resolver todo más adelante, además uno nunca sabe cuanto dura un apagón , lo mejor sería disfrutarlo plenamente.

Por ahora él sólo disfrutaría las adorables sorpresas del destino y cumpliría la larga y deseable sanción para Su Querida Sakura.


	2. La cena

Hola

Volvi despues de uhhhhhhhh, con la conti de estee fic, de regalo de San Valentin !!

y despues de arreglar los problemas con mi ordenador, perdi 6 chaps de esta historia TT ! pero lees prometo que los repondre poco a poco.

Bueno les dese un Feliz San Valentin y sin mas les dejo las:

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Este fic ha sufrido de algunos cambios en la historia, pero nada que la altere, espero que sea de su total agrado.

Los personajes en este fic tienes alrededor de 22-25 años.

Todo es alterno a la verdadera serie !!

------------------ : indica que hay cambio de escena

Es 100 SasuSaku e incluye otras parejas ;D

SE USAN MAYUSCULAS Y NEGRITAS : para recalcar alguna palabra, indica un grito o voz elevada y cosas sin sentido

y es importante que sabrán maas tarde los detalles del compromiso de sakura y sai, y lo que corresponda con esta pareja.

* * *

Por cierto cabe decir que de antemano les pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía pero no es culpa mia, de nuevo Fan Fiction hace lo que le venga en gana con los archivos uu !

* * *

_Cabe alcarar que Naruto NO me pertenece !! Pertenece al grandioso Masashi Kishimotoaunque este fic y sus ideas si me ertenecen!!_

* * *

-Buenas noches Sakura-san-pronunció una muy ocupada Hinata

-Bunas noches Hinata-chan-Devolvió cortésmente el saludo. –Tal parece que Sasuke-kun te ha dejado muy ocupada, nee!-Agrego viendo una inmensa fila de papeles, que seguramente le correspondían al holgazán de su amigo Naruto, que al ser gran amigo de su jefe, tiraba todos los compromisos por la borda.

-Seguramente era el labor de la semana de Naruto, verdad-Le cuestionó, realmente no sabía como su amiga lograba hacer todas las labores de ese holgazán, mientras el muy mal agradecido se largaba por ahí a comer cientos de tazones de ramen.

-S…Si , era el labor semanal de Naruto-kun-Respondió algo apenada

-Ah, Hinata-chan , si yo fuese tu no soportaría hacer el trabajo del bobo de Naruto sin darle una buena paliza-terminó la frase con unas pequeñas carcajadas.

-Bu…bueno Sakura-san, el trabajo es el trabajo¡¿no?!-aclaró una nerviosa Hinata.

-Claro, justamente es eso, y un muy agotador trabajo-espetó. – y dime Hinata-chan vas para largo con el papeleo-preguntó. - ya que voy de salida no me molestaría darte un aventón- aclaró.

-Pues, lo más probable es que me tome alrededor de 40 minutos o 1 hora, puesto que aunque todos los papeles han sido revisados, falta agregarles el sello de aprobación, así que justamente son las 10 y lo mas probable sería que me marche a las 11 u 12 pm.-Dijo cansinamente una muy trabajadora Hinata

-Demonios-espetó Sakura alarmada

-¿Sucede algo Sakura-san?-Se aventuró a preguntar Hinata

-Es que graciosamente me reuniría hoy en una galante cena con Sai-kun-Aclaró. –No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado-agregó

-Bueno, si te apresuras a salir, tal vez puedas llegar pronto, y además olvida el descuido, tal vez fue por la tensión de la reunión de hoy- comentó gentilmente Hinata

-mhh…si...si tienes razón- contestó una muy nerviosa y avergonzada Sakura, recordando que fue lo que paso después de la reunión.

-Lamento no poder esperarte Hinata-chan, pero prometo que la próxima vez yo te esperare- respondió Sakura a la vez que se marchaba apresuradamente de ahí

-Descuida, Sakura-san- Respondió al aire Hinata

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se apresuró a echar todas sus pertenencias a su bello convertible negro. Mientras ingresaba a él rápidamente y lo encendía.

Estando parada esperando la luz verde del semáforo tomo el móvil y marco algunos números.

-aló- se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina

-cariño, lamento la tardanza, llamo para avisarte que en algunos minutos estoy allá-

-ah, Kirei, descuida, yo te esperare pacientemente, vienes del trabajo ¿no?- preguntó

-Si, pero descuida llego al apartamento y tomo lo primero que pase corriendo frente a mis narices y en un santiamén estoy allá-Respondió algo apenada, detestaba ser impuntual.

Se escucharon unas sonoras carcajadas por parte de Sai.

-¿¡Que es tan gracioso, cariño?!- Preguntó

-Bueno…es que si lo piensas lo primero que verás corriendo será a un hambriento Rexi-

-Cariño….-

-¿si?-

-era solo una metáfora-aclaró

-Lo sé, cariño, entonces te esperó acá pronto-

-Ok, nos vemos en menos de lo que se quite la luz roja del semáforo-agregó graciosamente Sakura

-Ouhm, cariño-

-¿si?-

-No más chistes –

-eres un malagradecido limón-se escuchó quejarse a una indignada Sakura

-no es para tanto Cariño, nos vemos- Se apresuró a decir y colgó.

-Si, si nos vemos-respondió y boto su móvil al momento que pisaba con ganas el acelerador.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenas noches, Sakura-san-Saludó amablemente el portero del edificio mientras presionaba el botón que abría las puertas.

-Buenas noches, Okina-baasan- correspondió educadamente el saludo, mientras comenzaba su camino hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a su apartamento tecleó apresuradamente el conjunto de números que ingresó en su moderna cerradura y se adentró a su hogar.

-Waf, waf –( N/A: onomatopeya del ladrido de un perro ok? xD) se acercó cariñosamente su perro.

Se dirigió velozmente a la cocina y tomó del suelo un gran tazón azul y lo lleno de comida canina , depositándola de su lugar originario

-ahí tienes rexi- Respondió mientras acarició tiernamente su cabeza y se marchaba a su habitación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo en esa gran habitación era una linda combinación de paredes blancas con pilares rosados adornándolas. Un lindo rosa pálido se encontraba tapizando el piso. Alguno que otro cuadro ambientando la habitación que constaba de una grande cama matrimonial con un edredón rosado y sábanas blancas, con una pequeña cobija enrollada en la cama. A Cada lado de esta se encontraban dos pequeñas mesitas de noche (burós, o como le lleguen a conocer), cada una con sus respectivas lámparas, libros y algunos objetos que se encontraban ahí. Más adelante se encontraba un gran tocado lleno de cremas capilares, cremas corporales, cepillos, y todas esas cosas de chicas al igual que un gran espejo enfrente de éste.

En una de las paredes se encontraba un centro de entretenimiento con una linda y grande televisión, una consola de música (estéreo), y montones de revistas.

Se apresuró a llegar al cuarto de aseo personal (baño, o como le lleguen a conocer) y abrió el grifo del agua, creado un ambiente tibio.

Se despojó de sus prendas y las arrojó al cesto de ropa sucia.

Ingresó su cuerpo en la bañera y se aseó rápidamente.

Al salir de la bañera secó su cuerpo apresuradamente y salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra acompañando su cabello.

Se dirigió a las puertas del armario y lo abrió de golpe, era largo y grande, se adentro en él y tomó rápidamente unas prendas y zapatos. Al salir de este cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Y depositó las prendas y los zapatos y se colocó su ropa interior, al colocársela tomó el lindo vestido informal que había elegido, era un hermoso vestido rojo , algo ajustado de la cintura hacía arriba, pero con una linda caída sobre sus piernas y se detenía justo arriba de sus rodillas. Se lo colocó subiendo dificultosamente el cierre.

Se dirigió hacia el tocador y se colocó un poco de crema capilar en su largo cabello (el cual llega a media espalda, un poco arriba de la cintura) y lo cepilló, se coloco un poco de crema corporal con aroma, aroma a cerezas, se aplicó una pequeña base de maquillaje, acompañándola con algo de colorete en las mejillas (rubor, blush, como le lleguen a conocer) y delineó de un atrevido negro sus orbe, resaltando el verde jade de éstos y los acompaño con un poco de rímel (mascarilla para las pestañas).

Se apresuró y se coloco unas lindas y altas zapatillas de charol negras.

Se despidió de su perro y tomo su bolso oscuro. Puso su sistema de seguridad y se dispuso a marcharse apresuradamente por el ascensor, el cuál estaba congestionado por un grupo de niños traviesos. Definitivamente el ascensor era especialmente ese día cruel con ella.

Se apresuró a bajar los "miles" de escalones que creyó correr, se despidió de Okina-baasan y se subió apresuradamente a su convertible y lo puso en marcha rumbo a un lujoso Restaurant-bar.

-Buenas noches señorita- Saludo cordialmente el empleado. –Tiene reservación- Preguntó

-Ouhm, Claro – Respondió pensativamente. Inner Sakura¡Con un demonio, eres una genio y a nombre de quien esta la reservación!. Rió nerviosamente y respondió – Sakura Haruno, o Tal vez a nombre de Sai-

El hombre buscaba rápidamente. – Claro, aquí esta la srita. Haruno Sakura y el Sr. Sai – El empleado la invitó a pasar y la adentro a aquel lujoso lugar.

Pasaron alrededor de un largo pasillo, se introdujeron al bar, obligatoriamente necesitaban pasar por ahí. Era una bar hermoso, con decorados algo fríos, elegantes pero hermosos. Estaba tan distraída que no notó cuando alguien chocó contra ella, mandándola de una vez al suelo.

-Disculpe señorita- Rápidamente se disculpó y se marcho apresuradamente.

-Ouch-se quejo sonoramente por el frío impacto, abriendo sus orbes pesadamente

-¿srita. Haruno, se encuentra usted bien?- Se apresuró a levantarla.

-ah, si descuide- Se apresuró a responder. O era que su imaginación la martiriaba ahora o el sujeto con el que se topo fue Naruto no baka. El resto del camino se quedo pensativa y algo ausente.

-Aquí es su mesa srita. Haruno-Indicó y abrió delicadamente su silla y la animó a sentarse, ella accedió y le agradeció.

-Bueno en un momento vengo con el menú- Agregó el empleado y se retiró.

-Whou, Sakura, te vez hermosa-Comentó rápidamente Sai.

-Gracias-Respondió sonrojada. – Tu luces muy atractivo- correspondió el halago.

-Por un momento creí que me plantaste - Comenzó Sai con la plática, pero aún más interesado en saber los motivos de su tardanza.

-Bueno ya vez que no, aquí me tienes- agregó

-¿por qué te has retrasado, kirei?- Cuestionó

-Pues, trabajo cariño- Respondió rápida y nerviosamente.

-¿Te pasa algo kirei?, te noto algo ¿nerviosa?- Cuestionó, algo estaba raro en la fémina.

-No, para nada- se apresuró a responder. Definitivamente no podría decirle a su prometido que llego tarde por un magnifico apagón y una fogosa cesión de besos, caricias, y magnífico sexo con su jefe y Primer amor Sasuke Uchiha en el ascensor. Además de ser el jefe y primer amor de está, era "Camarada" y compañero de negocios de su Prometido.

-Bueno, si me lo dices tu, confío en ti, kirei-

Es que acaso leyó sus pensamientos y ahora contraatacaba y se vengaba de ella por enredarse con el Uchiha, o Simplemente era ¿coincidencia, Bueno no es que el supiera lo que hacía con Sasuke¿o si¡No!, pero que demonios pensaba solo fue un maldito comentario, si eso , solo un comentario.

Solo atinó a dedicarle una bella sonrisa. –Claro no tendría por que mentirte, cariño- Diciendo lo último con algo de falsía emoción y ¿tristeza? .

-aquí tienen la carta, vuelvo en algunos minutos para tomar la orden- Reapareció el caballeroso empleado y se marchó en un santiamén.

ensalada tropical (consta de verduras, frutas, pechuga de pollo, acompañada de un deliciosa salsa de nuez con unos granitos de "granada")

-¿Qué ordenaras, kirei?- Cuestionó Sai

-mmh, pues creo que ordenare la ensalada tropical (consta de verduras, frutas, pechuga de pollo, acompañada de un deliciosa salsa de nuez con unos granitos de "granada")

- se oye deliciosa-Le respondió dulcemente.

-Pues, si tienes razón Se oye deliciosa, solo que creó que yo ordenare la especialidad del chef (Brochetas de pechuga de pavo, marinada con un toque de vino tinto al fogón)

-Creó que tuviste una buena elección- Agregó amenamente Sakura.

-Tienes razón kirei, creo que hago muy buenas elecciones, por eso me comprometí contigo-agregó

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente con ese comentario, cuando el hablaba sobre su compromiso con la mayor naturalidad. Se ponía sumamente nerviosa con el tema del compromiso, puesto que sabría que vendría después una atadura mayor, la boda, una unión permanente. Sudo frío, no quería imaginárselo.

Afortunadamente para ella llegó el empleado irrumpiendo el tenso ambiente.

-¿listos para ordenar?-Preguntó

-Si- respondieron los dos al unisonó.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, callada y tranquilamente.

La pareja pidió su cuenta. Sakura dejo que su prometido pagara, a regañadientes ya que Sai decía cosas como ¡no, eso no es correcto! O ¡invite yo! Acompañado de cosas por el estilo.

Se disponían a retirarse , cuando en el área del bar su prometido se encontró con una pareja, que resultaron ser sus socios. Platicaban amenamente, tal parecía que la charla iba para ser larga y tendida, así que Sakura llamó por unos momentos a su prometido.

-Cariño, iré a dar una vuelta por el bar, creo que iré a pedir una bebida, cuando hayas terminado búscame¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó la fémina

-Pero, kirei, puedo despedirme de ellos ahora mismo- Aclaró

-No, no es necesario cariño, además no me perderé, se te olvida que hablas con la gran Sakura Haruno- Decía graciosamente

-De acuerdo, te veo en algunos segundos kirei- aclaro depositando un corto e inesperado beso en sus labios. A lo que Sakura no correspondió. Cortando el beso y separándose de el inmediatamente.

-Nos vemos después- Dijo secamente la fémina y se retiro rumbo hacía la barra

-Ok- respondió Sai

-Pero que linda mujer encontraste, es hermosa e inteligente, una buena decisión muchacho- Le felicitó el hombre sacudiendo un poco sus hombros.

-Gracias, yo también creo lo mismo-Respondió

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenas noches, señorita- Saludó coqueto el Barman.

-Buenas noches- Respondió a secas Sakura. Por lo que al hombre se le fueron al caño sus tácticas de seducción.

-¿Qué desea beber?-Cuestionó

-Pues, mmh haber, creo que una Deliciosa Piña colada con poco alcohol estaría bien-

-De acuerdo, aunque debería decirle que si le agradan las cosas dulces, tendría que recomendarle la especialidad del bar-

-¿y en qué consiste?- Preguntó curiosa

-Pues no creo poder decirle –Aclaró. – ¿Ah si?, y eso ¡porque!- Cuestionó al hacer un puchero infantil, viéndose sumamente adorable, c osa que no paso desapercibida por el barman. -Bueno le diré , pero tiene que prometerme guardar el secreto-aclaro. –Claro- Respondió alegremente la fémina. –Bueno el secreto es secreto que es jugo de piña colada, bañada de caramelo de fresa y levemente roseada de licor de coco, Claro adornada por una sombrilla (N/A: las clásicas que aparecen en las bebidas) y una gran cereza encima de ésta.

-Sugoi-murmuro Sakura

-¿Y entonces linda señorita, que ordenará?-Preguntó curiosa de saber la respuesta de aquella bella mujer.

-Sin duda quiero una-Respondió con una bella sonrisa

-Especialidad de la casa, en proceso- Dijo el barman yéndose a por las cosas para su encargo.

Sakura observaba curiosa todo el lugar, era hermoso, sin duda alguna un lugar muy lujoso. Desvió su mirada unos centímetros y pudo observas a Sai, aún platicando amenamente con la pareja. El la observo unos instantes y le dedico una sonrisa.

La fémina la correspondió, y se vio obligada a regresar su mirada donde se encontraba minutos atrás.

-Linda señorita, aquí tiene – llamó su atención el barman al momento que le daba su bebida

-Gracias- tomó la dichosa bebida en sus manos y la aventuró por sus labios.

-¿Y que le pareció?- Preguntó una vez que la fémina formó una sonrisa en sus labios, curioso el hombre esperó pacientemente la respuesta.

- Sin duda alguna es…deliciosa-Dijo infantil y graciosamente la fémina.

-ahh, pero que – atinó a decir al sentir como alguien tropezó terminó dando un viajecito al suelo por segunda vez.

-ah, que demonios- Giró su rostro para observar al objeto que irrumpió en su "sana diversión" como Naruto le dijo. Y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Sakura tendida en el suelo con un sexy vestido rojo, que por ahora solo cubría una mínima parte de lo que debía cubrir de sus piernas, y estas al final adornadas por esas lindas zapatillas.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó atónito

-¿Sasuke-kun?, pero que demoni…-

Sasuke no la dejo continuar y se apresuro a levantarla, le tendió su mano, Sakura la tomó sin dudarlo.

Una vez arriba Sakura le gritó furicamente cosas como ¡pedazo de animal¡Que acaso no tienes ojos¡eres una bestia Uchiha! .

Algo que no le agradó para nada al Uchiha.

-Sakura, deberías calmarte – Agregó sumamente enfadado y apretando los dientes, a lo que Sakura le respondió – Claro, como yo fui la bestia inútil que…- se vio interrumpida por un no muy amistoso Sasuke – Y GUARDAMDE RESPETO- Chilló furioso.

- pero claro como eres tan grandioso y un Dios bajado del mismísimo cielo, tendría que se condescendiente contigo verdad- Le espetó sarcásticamente Sakura.

-Hmp- Quería callar a aquella molesta mujer, en esos momentos no sabía como rayos se había enamorado de esa molesta chica, por que eso es una ¡molestia!.

-Ah, estos jóvenes enamorados, no deberían –Hic- de pelear muchachos –hic- interfirió un alcoholizado anciano, empujando bruscamente a Sakura, la cuál daría su tercera visita al suelo, de no ser por que Sasuke se aventuro y la tomó entre sus brazos evitando la caída. Aunque las consecuencias de tal acto fue un error, un gravísimo error.

Habían aterrizado ambos en el suelo, pero esta vez Sasuke encima de Sakura, esta se encontraba aturdida por el golpe, por lo tanto se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y una lágrima brotando traviesamente de ellos.

Tal parece que habían echo una escena muy grande, por que todo el bar se encontraba mirándoles.

-teme, que demonios le estas haciendo a Sakura-chan-Chilló agudamente Naruto, captando la atención de todos, incluyendo a Sai que llegó de golpe a la escena y si más hizo lo primero que atino.

-¿kirei?¿Dobe?- No sabía que pesar de esa nada agradable imagen. En cambio Sasuke sonrío con autosuficiencia a Sai, sabía que podría estar pensando así que tenía un punto a favor para su venganza en contra del "Cabeza de cebollín".

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-Cuestionó Sai, llamando la atención de cierta peli rosada que abrió sus ojos abruptamente al darse cuenta de la no muy agradable posición.

-Sai, cariño, no es lo que piensas- agregó nerviosamente

-Por supuesto que no debería ser lo que pienso ,kirei- Pronunció siniestramente Sai.

* * *

Ok!

que les pareciioo?!

porque me esforce mushoo en ell !

y a mis keridos lectorees por favor:

Alcaraciones, Dudas, comentarios, consejos, tomatasos,,,pero sin insuultoos ehh ! ;D

mandar un :

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

solo necesitaan hacer click en el botoncito **GO!**

Okiie?

que sepan que me hacen muy feliz que lean esta historiaa...

y vavisarme si kieren la kontii !!

Okie?!

Saluudoss

Cuidencee mushoo!

paraa q me mandeen **RIVIEW** en el prox. chaap !

y de antemano disculpas por las faltas de ortografia, trabajo e ello.

gracias por leer esto!

Okiie!

Mee Larrgooo !!


	3. Descición, Mala Suerte!

Sin excusas, Disfrutenlo, y nos leemos abajo!=)

* * *

Tal parece que habían hecho una escena muy grande, porque todo el bar se encontraba mirándoles.

-teme, que demonios le estas haciendo a Sakura-chan-Chilló agudamente Naruto, captando la atención de todos, incluyendo a Sai que llegó de golpe a la escena y si más hizo lo primero que atino.

-¿kirei?¿Dobe?- No sabía que pesar de esa nada agradable imagen. En cambio Sasuke sonrío con autosuficiencia a Sai, sabía que podría estar pensando así que tenía un punto a favor para su venganza en contra del "Cabeza de cebollín".

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-Cuestionó Sai, llamando la atención de cierta peli rosada que abrió sus ojos abruptamente al darse cuenta de la no muy agradable posición.

-Sai, cariño, no es lo que piensas- agregó nerviosamente

-Por supuesto que no debería ser lo que pienso, kirei- Pronunció siniestramente Sai.

-Claro que no es nada de lo que piensas, cariño- agregó rápidamente Sakura. –Todo fue un accidente-

-Ya, ya me lo creo- respondió sarcástico Sai. –Apuesto a que el muy idiota de Uchiha tiene la culpa-

-Pues prácticamente, si- argumentó la joven peli rosa-Ya sabes que el pobrecillo no es muy inteligente-agregó, seguido de unas entrecortadas risitas.

-Hmp- Bufó molesto, se levantó lentamente, no sin antes susurrar sensualmente un conjunto de palabras al oído de cierta peli rosa. (N/A: más tarde sabrán cuales)

-Teme- Se despidió con una muy, pero muy, muy leve, casi inadvertida, inclinación y esa sonrisa satisfactoria. ¿Por qué?, Era más que claro.

Sakura: 0 Sai: 0 Sasuke: 1

El llevaba la victoria, y así sin más fue desapareciendo, ante las miradas atónitas tanto de Sakura como la de Naruto, y los no muy recién activados celos de Sai.

Éste último suspiró, profundamente y caminó galante y audaz unos cuantos pasos hacia la joven peli rosa y sin más la levanto haciendo gala de su notable fuerza. Provocando que la gran multitud que se encontraba allí presente se esparciera sin más nada que ver.

Después de despedir a su prometida, e insistirle infinidad de veces que se dejase llevar a casa y de igual manera recibir infinidad de negaciones, se marchó, tomando un rumbo opuesto al que instantes atrás tomo su bella acompañante, llegando sin prisa alguna a su destino.

Una vez situado frente a éste, ingresó en su lujoso apartamento, dejó las llaves en un mueble aledaño a la puerta, caminó hacia el lobby, boto cansinamente su corbata, la cual rodo un poco hasta posarse cerca de donde habían terminado su calzado.

Reposo su cuerpo en un limítrofe mueble, el cuál en conjunto con un par más decoraban lujosamente el lobby. Era un mueble antiguo, de un buen y elegante roble.

Desganadamente encendió el televisor en algún canal alusivo a la cocina, al cual no le tomó mucha importancia. Su mente se encontraba divagando en el incidente sucedido en la cena, Sabía que ese Uchiha no era de fiar, Él estaba al tanto de las lujuriosas miradas hacía la peli rosada, de sus insolente comentarios, de su arrogante galantería, ¡de todo! . Aunque aún no sabía del todo sus intenciones, pero no había que ser muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta y poder adivinarlas.

Sabía que la Haruno era una mujer fuerte, inteligente, audaz, obstinada y perspicaz, digna de una belleza admirable para cualquier hombre en éste o cualquier otro planeta, no siendo él la excepción, No por nada había caído a sus encantos, estaba completamente enamorado de la fémina.

Sonrió melancólico, pesadamente se levantó del agradable mueble y se dirigió a paso lento al mini bar, tomó una botella de un fino licor, aun se encontraba bastante bien conservada y casi a tope, sonrió mordaz y se sirvió un trago, tomó solo un sorbo y una sonrisa apareció en el varonil rostro, aún recordaba como había terminado en aquella situación; imprimado de la Haruno y como había dicho anteriormente había que estas padeciendo de tus facultades mentales o simplemente estar más ciego que el ciego mas ciego del mundo para no caer imprimado de ella. –Tsk- eso sonaba estúpidamente irónico.

Y así pasó el resto de la noche, ahogado sus pesares en aquel delicioso licor.

Sonrió con pesar y hundió su rostro en su mullida almohada, se sentía tan miserable por hacerle eso a Sai. Ella sabía que era un buen… que buen ni que nada, era un estupendo, simplemente maravilloso ser humano, tenía por demás una infinidad de Virtudes, tenia incluso tan pocos defectos que podía enlistarlos. –Dios- exhalo fuerte. Pero no entendía como así aún siendo tal vez el hombre perfecto de todo el universo, caía en las insinuaciones de Sasuke, bueno ¡Claro que lo entendía!, era simple no lo amaba y respecto a Sasuke, bueno él era un bombón irresistible.

-¡Como si esa estúpida excusa fuera suficiente!- Amargura e ironía surcaron su rostro, Debía, no, ¡tenía! que terminar esos erróneos encuentros con Sasuke, si iba a contraer nupcias con Sai lo haría como una mujer honesta y firme, con la frente en alto, sin nada que ocultar. Encontraría la manera de que todo fuese perfecto, y quien sabe incluso ¡podría enamorarse de Sai!.

Ya hablaría con el Uchiha por la mañana, le haría saber su decisión y se mostraría firme.

Con esa firme decisión y un poco más tranquila, se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

-RIIING, RIIING-

-Demonios- Masculló, moviendo su mano torpemente de una lado a otro tardando inútilmente de apagarlo.

-Maldito despertador, maldito trabajo, maldito tiempo mentiroso y engañoso…- y así haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo siguió bendiciendo (N/A: xD) cuanto podía imaginarse.

Se ducho y vistió rápido, como de costumbre, alimentó a su querido Rexi y salió disparada mordisqueando su desayuno rumbo hacia su trabajo.

Encendió el lujoso convertible y acelero, debía apresurarse o llegaría tarde ¡otra vez!.

Recorría velozmente la ciudad con rumbo fijo, con la mirada perdida y su mente volando lejos, muy lejos de la realidad y es que había tanto en lo que pensar, que no prestó atención a los que… ¿ 3 semáforos tal vez?, a algunos autos esquivándola y la mirada de terror que yacía en los pobres peatones.

Al doblar una esquina su marcha se vió interrumpida por la melodía producida por las sirenas provenientes de la no muy… mhh como decirlo, querida ¿o tal vez deseable?, patrulla de tránsito.

¡Un momento! La había detenido un oficial de tránsito ¡Diablos! ¡¿Es qué jamás podría llegar a tiempo al jodido trabajo! . Nota mental: ajustar el maldito engañoso despertador a las 3 de la mañana para partir al trabajo a muy tempranas e inadecuadas horas de la madrugada para llegar retrasada al trabajo unas… 2 horas por inconvenientes casuales de la vida. ¡Perfecto! Sasuke iba a disfrutar eso, la pobre y fracasada ayudante y mano derecha del gran, gran señor Sasuke Uchiha, dueño (bueno casi dueño) de Corporación Uchiha (¡Vaya que original!) que cuenta con extensiones alrededor de todo el universo, no podía llegar a tiempo …ni siquiera una vez ,¡una vez!.

Una prominente voz la sacó de sus adentrados pensamientos, -Señorita, ¿Sabía usted que iba a una velocidad no permisible en esta área de la cuidad?, ¿Sabía también que tendré que darle una multa?-

¡¿Una multa?! ¡Diablos! Piensa Sakura, piensa. -¿Tiene qué?- Cuestionó poniendo su mejor cara seductora e inocente a la respetable y ¿nerviosa? autoridad.

-muestréeme su licencia-exclamó, queriendo sonar firme.

No funciono, ¡Diantres! Suspiro derrotada. –Mi credencial…en un momento Sr. Oficial- volteó su rostro y movió su mano en busca de algo…Siguió moviéndola algo insistente al no encontrar lo que debía y entonces rogando internamente que estuviese ahí dirigió su mirada inquisidora por todo el auto y ¡Oh sorpresa! Su maldito bolso no, ¡No estaba!, en definitiva eso era un gran conspiración.

-¿Señorita?-

-Sr. Oficial…mi credencial…mi credencial ehm creo que acabo de recordar que las olvide je je-terminó riendo nerviosamente.

-señorita, usted tendrá que acompañarme, su proceso será largo y...- De pronto ya no escuchaba nada solo maldecía a toda cuanto podía. Esa mañana si que sería larga.

-Yo se que estas disfrutando esto- Expuso ¿algo? Molesta

-¿yo?- preguntó inocentemente. –Por supuesto que no… De acuerdo ¿para que negarlo? Si tú y yo sabemos la verdad-

-Eres un maldito egocéntrico-

-¡Oh! Pues parece que no sueles pensar eso cuando estas conmigo- finalizó la oración mientras la halaba seductoramente con el fin de poder acortar la distancia.

-¡Sasuke no!- Exclamo inmediatamente

-¿Qué pasa Sa-ku-ra?-

-¡Estas montando una maldita escenita afuera de las oficinas de tránsito!-

-¿y cuál sería el problema eh?-

-¡¿Cómo que cuál?, eres ¡ah! Eres un….-

-¿un qué?- preguntó divertido

-¡Tú sabes lo que eres!- Respondió histérica

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé!- argumento divertido

- ¡¿Ah si?! ¿ y qué es exactamente lo que crees que eres?-dijo ya fastidiada

-Soy ¡una persona!, un noble ser humano que vino a sacar de un apuro a una muy malagradecida mujer, la cual no puede siquiera lidiar con un oficial de tránsito o recordar traer consigo una muy útil bolsa , ¿A que suele ser útil, verdad Sakura?-finalizó con sorna

Sakura: 0 Sai: 0 Sasuke: 2

-Eres un bastardo- susurró lo suficientemente audible como para que llegara a lo oídos del Uchiha, y se marcho de allí verdaderamente molesta.

Caminaba apresuradamente por la acera, buscando con la mirada esquina a esquina, hasta que lo encontró, su bello convertible, apresuro el paso y cuando se encontraba cerca de su libertad, escuchó un indeseable voz.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-¿No es obvio? Me marcho…lejos, muy lejos de ti- dijo son mirarle y sumamente enfadada.

-Ok, digamos que te dejo ir, aunque no creo que llegues muy lejos que digamos eh- mencionó risueño.

-pues solo para que sepas, no necesito de tu permi…-

-No he terminado aún Sakura, aunque yo creo que sí necesitas algo de mi ¿no crees?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Exclamó notablemente molesta y lo encaro.

-¿Ni algo como esto?- Abrió desmesuradamente su orbes al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente los puños, mientras el golpeteo insistente de sus llaves parecía hacer eco en sus oídos.

-bastardo…-

-si Sakura, yo se que me quieres y no puedes vivir lejos de mi, ya me lo has hecho saber mucho el día de hoy- suspiro y mostro fingida tristeza.

-Dámelas- Exigió

-No lo creo…aunque…- No pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa al notar que la fémina se las había arrebatado.

-Como dije antes, me marcho- finalizó con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Sakura: 1 Sai: 0 Sasuke: 2

Ya tendría tiempo de emparejar el maldito marcador.

Subió al auto y lo encendió, pero antes de arrancar, lo escuchó-

-¡Cuidado con los oficiales de transito Sakura!-

Podía escucharlo con esas pequeñas carcajadas eran casi inaudibles, pero no lo suficiente como para que no las escuchase, ¡Maldito bastardo!, apretó las manos en el volante y acelero, a una prudente velocidad, después de todo el bastardo tenía razón.

-Buenos días Sakura-san- Saludo amistosamente el portero

-Buenos días Ganma-san- correspondió educadamente

Se adentró a la inmensa empresa, debía reconocerlo era increíblemente lujosa y enorme, aún que ya la conocía a la perfección dudaba que pudiese acostumbrarse a todo lo que la rodeaba. Pulso el pequeño botón del ascensor y una vez estuvo ahí se adentro en el.

-Frontuda- escuchó que la "llamaban" desde la recepción

- Ino-puerca – Exclamó.

- Vaya, Frontuda, no pareces muy animada-

-tal vez sea por que…¡ no lo estoy!-finalizó irónica

-Qué pesada…-suspiró la rubia

-Lo lamento Ino-cerda, pero no ha sido una agradable mañana, ¡ni entra en las mejores 10!-

-De acuerdo, ¡pero mejora tus modales niñata! – concluyó la joven pintando una fingida indignación en sus celestes orbes.

-Ino, perdóname es solo que…-

-jum- emitió un fingido suspiro de indignación.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te compensaré, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer en el tiempo libre? ¿Vale?-preguntó como una niña pequeña mostrando su lindo rostro con un puchero en éste.

-De acuerdo, frontuda- le sonrió cariñosamente

- Paso por ti justo aquí eh, Ino-puerca – finalizó al tiempo en que se marchaba apresuradamente rumbo a su oficina.

Al abrir las puertas de su oficina se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

-¿Hinata-chan?-

-Sakura-san, ¡Disculpe que haya entrado aquí si su autorización!, pero es que…-

-¡Oh! No te preocupes Hinata, no hay ningún problema-le sonrió amablemente

-De acuerdo Sakura-san, tomé aquí se encuentran los últimos informes de la reunión y necesitan la autorización de Sasuke-san en este documento- finalizó y le entrego los papeles

-Gracias Hinata, pero ¡ ya te lo he dicho! Dime Sakura, sólo Sakura-

-De acuerdo, Sakura-san….Quiero decir, sí Sakura-

Soltó unas risitas al ver a la pobre de Hinata tan apenada. –No te aflijas tanto ¿De acuerdo? Hinata-chan-

-s-sí Sakura-san- inmediatamente corrigió –Quiero decir sí Sakura-finalizó un tanto ruborizada y apenada.

-Hinata, ¿te gustaría comer con Ino-puerca y conmigo en el tiempo libre?-

-Por supuesto Sakura-san-exclamó alegre

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mas tarde Hinata-chan-

La joven de orbes perla le sonrió amablemente y se marchó, dejando a Sakura sola y muy ocupada en su trabajo.

Escuchó el molesto chirrido de las puertas al abrirse, y sin levantar la vista de sus deberes articuló.

-¿Olvidaste algo Hinata-chan?-

-Darte los buenos días, preciosa- Soltó una voz ronca y varonil.

Levantó rápidamente la cabeza y los orbes jade se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa. Claramente esa no era Hinata ¿Verdad?.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito eufórica y se abalanzo hacia sus brazos abiertos de par en par esperando listos para dar ese efusivo abrazo.

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora, no tengo excusas, solo falta de tiempo!u.u 8-)

espero que lo disfruten muuchooo!!!=)

REVIEWS, siiiii?

R

E

V

I

E

W

S !!!:D

con todo y tomatasoos, no importaa!!=)

bueno

loss quiero un buen, mucho mucho!

por esperarr sin presiones todo este tiempo!

mis mejores deseoos(L)! xD

saludos

y q anden super bien!!

atto:

Hanna-chan


	4. Novedades

A mis muy queridos lectores:

En primer lugar, Siento en demasía la espera que han estado realizando para leer un capitulo más de esta historia.

Sé que he tardado una eternidad en reaparecerme por acá, Las razones a continuación:

Los asuntos escolares se han vuelto muy asfixiantes, y son tareas que (desgraciadamente) no se pueden delegar.

Me deprime de sobremanera haber perdido SEIS capítulos de esta historia.

Al haberlos perdido, Debo confesar que estoy un poco indecisa acerca de que rumbo quiero que tome la historia (Pasó por mi mente dejarla como un Oneshot ),pero creo que al haber agradado tanto vale la pena y el esfuerzo continuarla, por lo cual no me queda más que decir que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Estoy en la búsqueda de un Beta reader, para poder enriquecer más este fic y presentarles un fic con más calidad y digno de leer por ustedes mis bellísimos lectores.

Es más bien una notificación que una razón, he cambiado mi nombre de usuario de Hannita-chan a Rawralinne ( que va! Ambos pueden parecerles rídiculos, pero creo que ya no estaba contenta con el anterior)

Confieso también que estoy con vehemencia agradecida a todos (as) y cada uno(a) de las personas que se han tomado la molestia de haberme dejado un Review, Es bastantemente gratificante y halagador el poder leerlos, me hace sentir que vale la pena continuar con esta historia y siempre pero siempre me deja una sonrisa en los labios, así que solo me queda agradecerles su apoyo que lo siento sincero y gratificante.

Espero no defraudarlos y trabajare arduamente en sacar adelante esta historia y traerles una buena continuación para que puedan disfrutar en casa, en un café, o en el sitio de su preferencia.  
Creo que habiendo dicho esto no me queda más que agradecerles sinceramente por lo ya mencionado anterior mente y esperando su apoyo, que desearía y agradecería fuera incondicional y constante (si no es mucho pedi).

Atte:

Rawralinne (anteriormente Hannita-chan)


End file.
